Fanon:Hula Zombie (Washdowncreek)
|maritalstatus = Single |household = Toyonaga Family |roommates = Suzanne Toyonaga, Lathaniel Toyonaga |play = Playable |neighbour = Washdowncreek}} The Hula Zombie is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek. She is the roommate of Suzanne and Lathaniel Toyonaga , and a member of the Toyonaga family, a family made up of a motley assortment of CAS Sims who are not genetically related. Sims who are part of this family don't come from families / households that are a prominent part of my player stories. Hula is voiced by Zoe Galvez and is 29 days from being an elder. I created the Hula Zombie to be a playable version of the NPC of the same name. While she is canonically a descendant of the Hula Zombie, it is unknown what their relation is. There are some differences between the Washdowncreek Hula Zombie and the Hula Zombie NPC. The NPC Hula has the Power aspiration (which isn't really an aspiration in its own right) while the Washdowncreek Hula has the Pleasure aspiration (previously Romance). NPC Hula has an ambiguous gender and no voice, while Washdowncreek Hula is female and voiced by Zoe Galvez. The Washdowncreek Hula wears different lipstick and eye liner, from the NPC that wears no eye liner. Washdowncreek Hula works in the Business career starting as a Mailroom Technician. Hula is currently in a romantic relationship with the Messenger of Doom (a copy of the Grim Reaper) even though they appear to be complete opposites. M.o.D is a villain, and the sidekick of the evil Mannequin Doctor Agent J. Triton. Hula is considered to be a neutral character, though she is at least friendly, if not exactly good. Simology |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Suzanne Toyonaga Icon.png|Hula's roommate Suzanne Lathaniel Toyonaga Icon.png|Hula's roommate Lathaniel Toyonaga Family Household.png|The Toyonaga family Household Trivia *Despite being a Pleasure Sim, Hula has several qualities that one would expect of a Romance Sim, disregarding the fact that she hasn't committed any affairs, yet. Because of this, I will give her the Romance secondary aspiration, once I have installed FreeTime. *Ironically despite her career, Hula isn't very interested in money. *Despite being a Pleasure Sim, Hula has a hidden Knowledge aspiration token, which implies that her aspiration was Knowledge when Hula was created, and that I changed her aspiration to Romance, prior to changing her aspiration to Pleasure. **I also changed her aspiration to Grow Up at some point before changing her aspiration to Romance because if an Adult Sim is given the Grow Up aspiration using cheats, they won't have any exclusive wants or fears, but still have the wants and fears restricted to Sims, teenage and above. This was also because of the hidden Power aspiration the default Hula Zombie had. Although I didn't know of this hidden aspiration at the time. I knew that whatever it was, the Power aspiration didn't seem to have any exclusive wants or fears. When I found that Sims with the power aspiration, like the default Hula Zombie for example, had the same names for their aspiration meter levels as the meter levels of Romance Sims, I thought that if that was the case, then I should change my Hula's aspiration to Romance, because as I was convinced at the time, that would have been the default Hula's aspiration, if she didn't have the hidden Power aspiration. But this was purely observation on my part. *Hula's roommate Suzanne's appearance is based on that of a pre-made female Sim found on the cover of the PAL version of The Sims 2 for PC. However the halter top the female Sim on the PAL cover of the game wears was discontinued prior to release. Suzanne uses a recreation of this hidden halter top which can be downloaded here. Suzanne also uses a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the second skin tone for adult females, with the long fuzzy brown hair, and the unused "Sioux" lipstick. *Hula's roommate Lathaniel's appearance is based on that of John Burb except that Lathaniel has combed eyebrows instead of bushy eyebrows, and the hidden "Gibs" hairstyle. Lathaniel also uses a pre-made CAS face already in Create a Sim, for the first skin tone for adult males, with the red hair and moustache. While I was creating Lathaniel, I replaced the default nose from the CAS face with a customised version of the nose from the 2nd face template "Archbase". Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon) Category:Sims with hidden aspiration token (fanon) Category:Barefoot Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with wavy hair (fanon) Category:Sims based on other Sims (fanon)